Regretting the Past
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: Oneshot. It's 6 years into the future and Jackson Darby is a 22 year old living in Oregon (for all my fellow Oregonians) and hasn't heard from the autobots in three years. While looking through some old pictures he get's a call from Miko who asks him to come to base and make amends. Arcee's life may very well depend on it. Not Jack/Miko or Jack/Arcee story. Just some friendly fluff
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just randomly popped into my head so I thought "Why not?"**

**Just a simple oneshot!**

* * *

22 year old Jackson Darby looked through some old photos he found in a box in his dusty attic. He owned a small one-story house and lived alone. They were mostly of him and two of his childhood friends, Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel. He smiled at the crazy things they'd done when they were younger. He felt his heart squeeze when he stumbled upon one of him and Arcee (in motorcycle form of course) just outside of Jasper, Nevada. He held the picture to his chest over his heart. He missed his old partner dearly. Sure the autobots were still on Earth but he was never able to visit them. He wondered if Miko and Raf would ever visit since they actually stayed in Jasper.

"I'm sorry, Arcee." He whispered sadly. The last time he saw her they had been in a fight and he yelled that he never wanted to see the bots again. That was three years ago and the memory still haunts him. By now she probably thinks that he meant what he said. His phone vibrated in his pocket so he sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Is this KO Burger? I'd like a number two with a rootbeer and my best friend back."_ A familiar voice teased on the other end. Jack dropped the photo and almost did the same with the phone. It was someone who he hadn't heard from since he left Jasper for Oregon. He stumbled over his words as the person on the other end laughed.

"Miko?" he finally gasped. He couldn't help but get excited and happy about her voice. He missed her and Raf and…well everyone dearly. He'd give everything to go back in time and take back what he said that last day. "Is Raf there? How about Bulkhead? How's Arcee? Is she still mad at me? Is she okay? Is-"

"_Woah dude slow down. Is that seriously how I was when we were kids? I'm inside Bulk right now, he says hi by the way!"_ Miko laughed. Jack grinned as he walked downstairs from the attic and flopped into his chair. _"Arcee's the reason why I called. Ever since you left she's changed. She's gotten depressed and she blames herself for your absence. She told me what you said before you left. She really believes you hate her."_

"Scrap…I'M SUCH AN AFT! Please tell me she hasn't tried to harm herself in any way." Jack pleaded, knowing how bad depression can get. His hands were trembling in fear for his friend and partner. He knew that Arcee had the tendency to get depression but he was always there to pull her out of it…or at least he had been. He heard crying on the other end and his heart sunk. "Miko? Miko, please tell me about Arcee! Is she okay?"

"_Arcee's dying, Jack, the cons found her when she was alone and she just didn't have the strength to fight them off. She was half-dead when they found her according to Ratchet. It's obvious that she's not trying to pull through, she's giving up. I called as a final hope that maybe if you came and talked to her even though she's unconscious she might hear you and try to live."_ Miko pleaded. Jack's eyes watered and tears flowed down his cheeks. This was all his fault, he shouldn't have been such a jerk to her.

"I'll do anything for Arcee. I'll come whenever!" Jack exclaimed into the phone. He heard a car horn outside and looked to see Bulkhead's alt form waiting for him in the driveway. Jack disconnected the call as the 21 year old female hopped out eagerly and waved him over. Jack opened the door and was crushed in a hug. "Let's go save my partner."

"Come on then!" Miko pulled him into Bulkhead's alt form and they drove off. Once they were in a secluded enough area Bulkhead stopped and called for a ground bridge. He was surprised at how grown up Jack looked. All three of the children had grown to be amazing people, they just hadn't seen Jack since he left. When they made it into the base Jack realized that not much had really changed. He hopped out of Bulkhead and smiled sheepishly when everyone stared at him in shock.

"Hey guys…I'm back." Jack admitted sheepishly. Raf ran up and hugged Jack happily. He was in his senior year of high school, but was about to graduate early. Ratchet smiled slightly, relieved that what he said three years ago meant nothing. Bee, who had his vocalizer completely repaired, welcomed him happily. Optimus welcomed him with a warm smile. "Miko told me about Arcee…can I see her?"

"Follow me," Ratchet commanded. Jack followed behind the medic to the med bay where Arcee was hooked up to life support and different tubes. Jack's eyes widened as he walked up to his dying partner. "She really took your words to spark, Jack. She never wanted to lose you not only because you were her partner and friend, but also her rock. She's been regretting that argument ever since you left Jasper."

"This is my fault…I shouldn't have said those things to her…PRIMUS I'M SUCH AN AFT!" Jack growled. Ratchet frowned but left the room to give them privacy. Jack managed to climb up onto the berth Arcee was laying on and rubbed her arm. He wanted her to know that he was there and he needed her to wake up. "Please wake up, 'Cee. I need you…"

**Flashback**

"When will you ever learn not to sneak into battles? Because you three snuck out Smokescreen had to go save you and now he's _dead_! Right now it feels like a relief that you're leaving!" Arcee yelled in anger and pain. She had to watch as Smokescreen's spark was torn out by a con to protect the three humans. Jack was leaving in a day or so, but he had yet to tell the bots.

"We didn't mean to get in the way Arcee! It's not our fault that Smokescreen was killed! He could've just let us get killed! I guess it would've saved everyone a headache if we were!" Jack yelled back. He was tired, sad, and guilty. He watched Smokescreen die for him right in front of his eyes. "I never wanted any of this! I'm leaving Jasper in a few days and it's a good thing too! I never want to see you or any of the bots ever again!"

"Jack…" Arcee whispered in shock. Tears filled her optics at his words. He merely turned and ran off towards Jasper, not bothering with a ride or bridge. He turned to look back in time to see Arcee collapsing to her knees in tears. Her shoulders shook with sobs as she realized that she drove everyone away from her or they get killed. He faintly heard her whimpering something. "I'm sorry Jack…I'm so sorry."

**End flashback**

"Please come back to me, Arcee. You can't die before I can tell you the truth. It was all my fault Smokescreen died, I wasn't thinking. I never meant any of that! I don't know what came over me that day or why I never came back but I'm sorry…" Jack pleaded. He held his face in his hands and began to sob. He couldn't lose her…he just couldn't. He felt a metal finger rub his back and he looked up to see Arcee smiling weakly at him. "A-Arcee?"

"Apology accepted, partner." She whispered. Her voice was hoarse and she looked so fragile but happy at the same time. Jack hugged her neck cables in relief, trembling ever so slightly as he tried to control his breathing. Arcee had heard everything he said while in stasis, believe it or not, and was relieved to hear him say all of that. "Just please don't shun us like that again…"

"I promise." Jack answered with a smile.

* * *

**Yay forgiveness! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys it's me! Autobot StarRacer!

So another author named Smart Kira PM'd me and asked if she could write a poem based off of this story and I let her and she did! It's actually really good!

Be sure to check it out!

:)


End file.
